


Free Pass

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe decides to give herself a free pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/gifts).



> Thank you to Melodylemming for her betaing services

Zoe survived her first heat wave in Bluebell without doing anything to embarrass herself. It was a close call, though, and sometimes Zoe couldn’t help flashing back to the warmth of Wade’s body so very near to hers, and the almost brush of his lips.

It was the second heat wave that was getting to her.

Starting with the rise in temperature over the past few days to the sleepless nights without air conditioning followed by some bizarre heat induced dreams that left her off kilter. It cumulated tonight with Wade wearing only those snug black shorts and nothing else as he leaned against the counter in Lavon’s kitchen, grinning at her.

"Why not?"

Wade bit into an apple as he tossed the question out at her.

Zoe rolled her eyes at him. She tugged at her halter top, trying to ignore the flashback to Wade in the same position during the last heat wave, trying to coax her into giving up her inhibitions.

"There are so many reasons why not, Wade."

"Yeah?" Wade leaned a little closer, resting his elbows on the counter top. "Give me just one, Doc, why it wouldn't be a good idea to sleep with me." He held up one finger. "You say you're a woman of science, I'm curious to know what logical reason you'll come up with."

Zoe just sighed.

Here’s the thing.

Zoe was not that kind of girl. The kind that could have a one night stand just for the hell of it, or take off for a weekend on impulse alone. She doesn’t have a freaky deaky bone in her body, especially after watching her mother's escapades over the years. And no Alabama heat wave was going to get the better of her.

Never mind that she’d already come very close to cutting loose during the first heat wave. Somehow the horrendous heat had warped her mind, leading her to Wade’s door in her best little black dress, and almost into his bed before the rain started, bringing her back to her senses.

Zoe was a woman of science, guided by logic, fact and a rational methodology in both her professional and personal life. She had planned her path in life from elementary school, factoring all the possible detours, ending with a partnership in her father’s practice—her non-biological father, as it turned out. She was the best doctor in her class, with steady hands and a clear mind during surgery. Her boyfriend was a perfect match for her, a fellow surgeon who understood both her career and her goals in life.

At least, right up until he dumped her, something that had completely blind sided her. Zoe coped in the best way she knew how: by burying all that hurt, confusion and grief deep inside her. That was something she had learned to do after one too many events where her father didn’t show up, or her mother lied to her.

Even in Bluebell Zoe was a woman of science. Take Leon Mercy. No one had believed she'd seen him at all. She’d done her research into his supposed death and shown Bluebell the truth.

Obviously that meant she could come up with a perfectly logical reason why it wouldn't be a good idea to sleep with Wade Kinsella, even once.

Zoe opened her mouth to tell him so, but nothing came out. Instead, her mind conjured up several very logical reasons why it would actually be a good thing to get her groove on with Wade. The first being that it was a perfect way to ease her stress and the tension of trying to fit in Bluebell. The second was that the release of endorphins would help her sleep better at night, especially in this unbearable heat.

It didn't help that lately her toys were not enough. She wanted to feel a man's hands on her, touching and kissing her. She wanted to feel the weight of his body over her and in her. It'd been a while since she’d been with a man, and now she had an itch to scratch that her favourite vibe and her imagination just weren’t fulfilling.

On top of that, Wade had started to play a big part in her fantasies. She already knew just how he tasted from their few kisses, and how his hands felt roaming over her body. She wanted to follow the lines of his abs and pecs, and feeling them flex beneath her fingers.

If she were to actually give in just a bit, though, Wade was the perfect person to have a fling with. It would be just sex, and Zoe wouldn’t have to worry about starting a relationship with him.

Wade's smile widened into a smirk. "You can't come up with one logical reason, can you?"

Zoe glared at him.

Wade shifted, leaning halfway over the counter. His voice dropped, making her shiver even in the heat.

"What've you got to lose, Doc? Just one night. If it's bad, chalk it up to a Bluebell heat wave. If it’s good—well, hey, you might want to come back for more."

Zoe narrowed her eyes, studying him. Wade just kept right on grinning.

“One night?”

Wade nodded.

“Just one night, Doc. Unless you love it —I’m always up for more.”

Zoe only made a face at him before hopping off the stool.

“Okay, then. Let’s go.”

She got to the door only to find Wade still leaning against the counter, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Are you coming?”

Wade blinked. “Damn, Zoe. When you make up your mind, you certainly don’t wait to get started.”

Zoe huffed at him. By then Wade was moving away from the counter and following her out the door, his body just barely brushing against her back.

Zoe’s place was closer. As soon as the door shut behind them, she turned towards him, only to find Wade already reaching for her, pulling her to him and kissing her.

Based on their previous encounter in Wade’s car, Zoe figured this time would be just as hot and frantic, each of them trying to devour the other, and leaving a pile of wrecked clothes on the floor.

It wasn’t.

Wade kissed her as though he had all the time in the world. He cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushing over her skin as his tongue traced over the seam of her lips. Zoe moaned, opening her mouth to let him in. Her hands came to rest on his hips, enjoying the warmth of his skin.

Wade’s hands slowly slid down her neck and over her shoulders, his touch making her shiver. He’d shifted them, messing up Zoe’s balance and almost making her fall before she realized he was guiding her to the bed.

Somehow, on the journey there, Zoe lost her top and bra. Then her knees hit the bed and she was falling back onto it. Wade leaned over her, still trading lazy, wet kisses with her. His hand cupped her breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple until it hardened and Zoe was gasping.

Then he moved, parting her legs to give him room. Zoe propped herself up on her elbows to watch him as he tugged her skirt down, taking her panties along with it.

Wade looked up at her from where he’d made himself comfortable between her thighs. There was that crooked smile on his face and a hungry look in his eyes as he lowered his head to blow warm air over her pussy. Zoe moaned as his tongue followed.

It turned out snappy comebacks weren't all Wade's mouth was good for. She found herself falling back on the bed, hands fisting in the sheets as she twisted beneath Wade’s mouth and fingers.

Pleasure surged through her, spiraling higher and higher as he reached out to hold her fast to the bed. Before she realized it, she was coming hard, her body arching under Wade’s firm hands.

As she struggled to catch her breath, Wade moved up her body to kiss her hard. Zoe could taste herself on his lips and felt him hard against her stomach under his shorts.

She found the energy to push at his shoulder, rolling them over until he was on his back. Zoe sat back for a moment to soak up the sight of an aroused and gorgeous man in her bed, wanting her as much as she wanted him. His shorts were pulled snug over his groin, doing very little to hid his erection.

Wade settled back in the bed, legs spreading a little more, showing off. Zoe inhaled sharply, desire flaring up again. She reached out for his zipper, only to find herself fighting to undo it.

Wade sucked in a sharp breath.

“Careful there, Zoe. You don’t want to damage the goods before you even get your hands on them.”

“If your shorts weren’t so tight, there wouldn’t be a problem.” Zoe snapped back, finally getting the zipper down.

Zoe discovered that Wade apparently liked to go commando when she glanced down into his opened shorts. Or maybe it was just because of the heat today.

Wade moaned as she finally touched the hard length of him, his eyes focused on her hands. When she moved to pull the shorts off, Wade lifted his hips to help her.

Then he was fully naked in her bed, his cock curving upwards against his belly. Zoe wanted to feel the weight and taste of him in her mouth but her desire to feel him inside her took precedence.

She leaned over him to scrabble for a condom out of her bedside drawer. One of the same condoms she’d grabbed when she went to his place during the last heat wave.

Her position left her breasts hanging in Wade’s face, and he fastened his mouth around one of her nipples, making Zoe moan and almost forget what she was doing.

She finally managed to get one of the condoms out and opened, her hands shaking a little as she rolled it down his cock.

Then she shifted to kneel over him, feeling his hands come up to rest on her hips. Zoe bit her lip as she guided him into her. She took her time, feeling herself stretching to accommodate him each time she lifted up and slid back down. When he was finally buried to the balls inside her, Zoe shuddered.

It’d been so long since she’d done this and he felt so good filling her up. She braced herself against his chest and moved, slowly at first, finding her rhythm. Wade let her set the pace, his hands firm on her hips, rubbing small circles over the sensitive skin. The muscles in her thighs burned, as she moved faster, panting as spikes of desire grew.

Then she was moving, Wade rolling them over until she was on her back again. He kissed her hard, his hips snapping sharply against hers as he took control.

Zoe let him, her hands reaching out to brace herself against the headboard as Wade pounded into her. It was so good, feeling him on top of her, listening to the sounds of their sweaty skin slapping together.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him slide a little deeper inside her. Wade grunted, his strokes growing shorter and harder until Zoe cried out, clenching hard around him as her orgasm slammed into her. Wade gasped, managing to thrust into her a few more times before he came.

It took Zoe a long time to come back to herself. Wade had disposed of the condom and was stretched out next to her, their bodies not quite touching because it was far too hot to cuddle. Zoe laid there for a long time listening to the sound of their breathing slowing and the whirl of the fan before drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, Wade smacked Zoe on the ass as he rolled out of bed. Zoe grumbled and buried her head under her pillow. She peeked out long enough to watch him slide those black shorts back on over the very firm curve of his ass.

“See ya later, Doc.” Wade said, whistling as he left.

Zoe only waved her hand at him, settling back down in the sex-mussed sheets. Her body hummed in sated bliss. Now that she’d had her heat wave induced fling, Zoe was good. She didn’t need to sample Wade’s delicious body again; she could go back to her original path. Stay in Bluebell for the year, keep hold of her share of the practice and then head back to New York for her residency.

Her good intentions lasted one week. One long week, during which she kept remembering the taste of Wade’s kisses or the flex of his muscles under her hands as he drove himself into her.

Exactly seven nights later, as she tossed her vibrator aside in frustration, Wade turned his music on loud. Zoe grinned in the dark and got out of bed. She turned on every electrical appliance in the house, including her bug zapper. Sixty seconds later, the power went out, followed by Wade’s “Dammit, Zoe!”

When he stomped into the house thirty seconds later, grumbling about zombies and living off the grid, Zoe jumped him.

Wade’s surprise quickly shifted to kissing her back as he cupped her ass and walked her to the couch.

So, one night wasn’t enough. Wade had offered more than once to ease her needs. Who was Zoe to deny him that? Especially since it was just sex.

Except that Zoe didn’t have a freaky deaky bone in her body. And there was a little part of her, hidden deep, that liked the fact that Wade was always there whenever she needed him—and not just for sex.

So Zoe decided to do what she normally did: shove her emotions deep down inside and wait to deal with them when they erupted.


End file.
